


Hunk of Hutch Hall

by Phoebette



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebette/pseuds/Phoebette
Summary: Abandoned by his family and desperate to keep his mother in the luxury she is accustomed to, James takes a job as lawyer to Lord Hutchinson. Upon his arrival at Hutch Hall, James meets and becomes entranced by his new employer's son, Harry. All is not as it seems, however, and Hutch Hall is home to many secrets that James must uncover...(I suck at writing summaries, don't hate me)





	1. The Cocksure Young Man

1754

Of all the injustices James Nightingale had been forced to suffer following his father and siblings’ departure, this had to be the worst. Nevermind the pathetic rooms that he and his mother had taken up over the Loveday’s bakery. Nevermind the strange looks that they received from the brainless villagers who couldn’t think for themselves. This was the worst.

He looked up at Hutch Hall and had to fight to push open the large wrought iron gates and step onto the exorbitant estate. A shiver ran through him as though his wretched soul left him by merely stepping over the threshold. It had taken everything in him to accept Lord Hutchinson’s job offer, to quash his pride and lower himself this way. But this was the one door left open to him after his father’s meddling. He had no choice. For his mother, he had to work for this pompous, self-obsessed buffoon. At least it was just until he had enough money to move away and start a new life elsewhere. Away from his father and away from this damned village.

James straightened his collar and walked up towards the ivy covered manor, the pebbled driveway crunching beneath his worn shoes. He could feel the once elegant soles wearing away and was reminded that for once he would have to bear it. He could afford no more to replace a shoe the moment it became scuffed in the slightest. But a scuffed shoe was nothing compared to the shame that built in James as he raised his hand and rapped on the brass knocker.

He tapped his foot as he waited, idly looking around at the perfectly manicured gardens hidden beneath the autumn fog. It lent a grey and pallid appearance to what were certainly the most gorgeous gardens in the town. And yet they looked almost sickly - infected by Lord Hutchinson’s idiocy.  
“Who are you?”  
James turned at the sound of the voice and for a moment lost his own as he beheld the cocksure young man standing in the doorway, leant against the mahogany doorframe, his arms folded across his chest making his biceps bulge beneath his white shirt. His large blue eyes seemed to look James up and down before letting a satisfied smirk come over his face.  
“James Nightingale, Lord Hutchinson’s new lawyer. And you are?” James replied, attempting to disguise the way the sight of this boy sent a wave of emotion previously unknown to him flooding through his body. He believed it was called ‘horniness’.  
“Henry - Harry - Thompson, Lord Hutchinson’s often absent son,” he said, his grin only growing.  
“You don’t have your father’s surname?”  
“Often absent includes at birth.”  
“How am I not surprised?” James muttered under his breath before turning back to Harry. “I believe I am expected?”  
“I’m sure you are, Mr Nightingale.” Harry didn’t move from where he stood but cocked his head and continued to regard James with that same cocky schoolboy grin.  
“Do you want to let me in?” James raised an eyebrow as he waited for the younger man to move. Harry pushed himself from the doorframe and began walking inside, motioning for James to follow.

As James stepped through the doorway he felt a wave of disgust run through him at the sight of the bright yellow that covered all the walls but one which was papered with a sickly green geometric pattern. For a man with such wealth, Lord Hutchinson was yet to buy himself some taste.  
“The wall paper is courtesy of my dad’s wife, Diane,” Harry said as he saw the look that came over James’ face. “She’s not even here to see it most of the time - spends half her time with the children out in the country.”  
“So, it’s just you and your father?” James asked as Harry continued to lead him through further corridors of hideous wallpaper, his firm behind seeming to make an effort to be noticed with every step.  
“Not even that half the time,” Harry replied, “I only got back two days ago. It’s normally just my dad.”  
“Are you staying long?” James said, though his eyes remained almost entirely fixated on the pert arse cheeks in front of him.  
“That’s yet to be decided.” Harry turned and James quickly shifted his gaze. It was in vain, however, as Harry continued, “Though perhaps for however long I am here, I should stop walking in front of you. I might even start walking behind - I’m sure the view there is marvellous”  
“I prefer the current view.” Their eyes met for a moment until Harry broke the burgeoning silence with a knock on the door beside which they had stopped.  
“Of course you do, Mr Nightingale,” Harry said as the door opened to reveal Lord Hutchinson, his dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Buffoon_ , James couldn’t help but think. “Your new lawyer,” Harry said and gestured to James, before turning to leave, brushing his hand past James’ arse as he did so. James looked back and cocked an eyebrow at the receding figure, allowing a small smile to appear on his face.  
“Mr Nightingale, I presume.”  
James turned back to Lord Hutchinson. “Yes.” _Buffoon._  
“Lord Anthony Hutchinson - though most people call me Tony.” Tony stuck out his hand and James shook it, although somewhat reluctantly. “Let me show you to your office.”


	2. You can't expect me to stay in a wet shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes James on a tour of the estate (sexy shit in this chapter)

James had to stifle a groan of despair as he saw his office. It was little more than a cupboard furnished with a bashed and unvarnished desk and a chair that had at least one leg longer than the others. Though there was one small mercy in that this tiny shoebox of a room was lacking in Lady Diane’s horrific choice of wall coverings. The crudely pannelled walls was good enough in comparison with the rest of the house.

“I’m sure you’ll soon make yourself comfortable. Your predecessor’s files are in one of the drawers somewhere - you’ll find them,” Tony said, gesturing vaguely around the room as though it were the first time he had seen it. At least, there was little chance of James being disturbed by his ridiculous employer. 

With that Tony left and James was surrounded by companionable silence. He wandered behind his desk and peered out the small window beside it. The grey mist still covered the gardens though through it, James knew that in the summer it would be glorious with emerald grass and roses like rubies and hopefully a couple dozen rabbit shits just to piss off its owner.

“Can I come in?” A familiar voice sounded from the doorway. James turned to see Harry grinning at him.

“It’s your house.”

“My dad’s house, and your office.” Harry strode forward until he was a mere footstep away from him.

“I suppose it is.”

Harry leant back on the creaking table and looked up at James. “I thought you might like a tour of the estate. Get to know the place a little since you’ll no doubt be spending so much time here.”

“And here’s me thinking you’d have better things to do than show about a lowely lawyer,” James replied, his eyes locked on Harry’s.

“Well, it’s either that or spend time with my dad so aparently you’re getting a tour.” Harry smirked as he pushed himself from the desk. He slowly backed up towards the door until James began to follow and they fell in step together.

“Did you grow up here?” James asked as Harry led the way through the maze of halls.

“No, I was with my mum until my dad turned up and decided to get involved,” Harry answered, his hand brushing against James’ as he twisted to face him.

“Not exactly father of the year then is he, Lord Hutchinson?”

Harry scoffed, “Hardly. But I owe the life I have to him. He paid for my education and gives me somewhere to live. Can’t really complain.”

James pursed his lips and cocked his head, “I mean, that is what fathers are supposed to do.”

“Doesn’t matter. Besides, I’m more interested in what would compel someone to take a job working for my dad,” Harry swiftly changed the subject. 

James took a breath as they stepped out into the gardens before responding. “My own father isn’texactly father of the year either. He’s made it quite difficult for me to get a job anywhere but here,” he explained, turning to assess Harry’s reaction. “Though I’m starting to see that there are some perks to the job.”

“I can’t imagine what perks you might be talking about, Mr Nightingale.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not, though if you were in my shoes you would understand perfectly well.”

The two meandered throught the mist covered gardens, further and further away from the Hall. And with each step they took, the distance between James and Harry grew smaller and smaller until their hands brushed past one another with every step, sending flames running through them combatting the autumn chill that filled the gardens. A rumble of thunder sounded through the estate.

“We should probably head back before it starts raining,” James suggested, looking up at the grey clouds gathered overhead.

“Or we could go somewhere else just as sheltered but where my dad isn’t,” Harry countered.

“That sounds better. Lead the way.” As James said this, he felt Harry take his hand. He looked up at the blue eyed boy in surprise.

“Wouldn’t want to lose you in the fog,” Harry offered in explanation, a toothy grin across his face.

With another crack of thunder, the heavens seemed to open and rain flooded down onto the pair and hand in hand they ran towards Harry’s secluded shelter. A shelter which it soon was revealed to be the disused stables from when Lord Hutchinson was capable of riding for sport.

The door creaked as Harry pulled his soaking companion in. Both their shirts had turned almost see through from the downpour.

“Quite the place you’ve got here, what with the smell…” James commented as the stench of fermented horse dung hit him like a tonne of bricks.

“It’s dry, at least.”

James turned to Harry and his reply stopped in his mouth. There, in the semi darkness, the young lord’s son stood entirely topless. It took all James’ willpower to pick his jaw up from where it fell on the floor.

“You can’t expect me to stay in a wet shirt,” Harry said, sauntering towards James. “You should probably take yours off too.” Harry wrapped his arms around James’ neck.

“Don’t touch me there,” James said, wriggling as Harry’s hand grazed a bruise along the back of his shoulder. It made him shiver to remember the blow that had caused it. The younger man quickly moved his hand and looked up at him almost longingly. That look alone was enough to banish any thought from his mind - even the memory of that night.

“Such a complex man, Mr Nightingale,” Harry whispered as he slipped his hand beneath James’ soaking shirt and felt his firm chest, warm beneath his fingers.

“Then let me give you a tour,” James replied, pressing his lips against Harry’s as he took his hand and lead it down past his stomach until it rested against the large bulge pressing against his trousers, desperate to be released. Harry’s fingers blindly found their way beneath James’ trousers and wrapped themselves around his engorged member. James let out a breath as Harry moved his hand along his length, sending waves of pleasure shuddering through him. Wrapping his long arms tightly around the younger man, James pulled Harry close until their lips touched once again and fought against one another in frenzied passion. His hands ran down Harry’s muscled back until they reached the pert arse that he had ogled earlier that day. He squeezed as Harry continued to tug at his member.

Their lips separated as they gasped for breath, but before they could rejoin Harry had begun to sink to his knees. Looking up at James, he pulled down the older man’s trousers and beheld his vast and engorged member. Slowly and without breaking eye contact, Harry wrapped his mouth around it, allowing it to glide along the length of his tongue before reaching the back of his throat. James let out a moan of pleasure as Harry patterned the shaft with his tongue. Harry grinned at the sight of James’ head thrown back in pleasure and continued to take his member as far into his mouth as he could. James dug his hands into Harry’s soft hair as he felt waves of pleasure engulf him and his balls tighten before he released his load into the young man’s waiting mouth.

Once he caught his breath, James pushed Harry onto his back and knelt down himself.

“It’s my turn now.”


	3. Might I introduce you to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhilarating first day with Harry, James makes an unfortunate discovery that changes everything.

James could barely keep the smile from his face as he returned home that evening. Even as he passed by his old home and glimpsed the shadow of his father in the window, the smile remained. His mind was clouded with thoughts of the young man currently residing in Hutch Hall and the great affection he had bestowed upon him earlier that afternoon. 

As he entered the tiny apartment, he saw his ever glamourous mother lounging as though collapsed on the sofa. At the sound of the door closing behind James, she looked over and propped herself up on her elbow.

“Ugh, darling, how was it? As ghastly as you thought?” she asked from her sprawled state. James took a moment to consider the day.

“There was an unexpected perk… Hutch Jr,” James said, folding his coat and laying it on the back of the armchair.

Marnie perked up and looked on her son in dismay. “James! You didn’t?”

“Mother!”

“I thought I raised you better than this. The son of that ghastly Lord Hutchinson?!” Marnie tossed her head back dramatically.

“I think if you saw him, you would be ever so slightly less disappointed,” James remarked, the image of Harry coming to the forefront of his mind and banishing all other thoughts.

“If he gets you through working for that pathetic man then I won’t argue,” Marnie ceded. James smiled, he most definitely did.

The next day, it was all James could do to stop himself from running to Hutch Hall in anticipation of seeing the Lord’s young son and perhaps having a repeat of the previous day’s activities. As he rapped impatiently on the door, the mist that surrounded him now seemed almost sensuous and enticing in the way it wrapped around everything in a cool, loving embrace. All that was vulgar and hideous about the gaudy hall was made bearable by the person living within its stone walls.

The door opened up and before James had a chance to see who it was, a kiss was planted on his lips and an arm wrapped around his neck. He recognised those lips, even after a single day. Even as their lips parted, Harry’s cold hands were still carressing James’ stubbled jaw.

“Morning, Mr Nightingale,” Harry said with a lopsided grin.

“Were you waiting by the door for me to get here?”

“So what if I was?”

“Isn’t a bit unseemly for the Lord’s son to act as butler for the staff?”

“You’re acting like I care about that.” Harry reached up on to the tip of his toes and pressed his soft lips against James’. Heat flooded through James’ frozen face with every second that passed.

“As much as I appreciate this, I should probably come in and actually do my job,” James murmered, his lips still against Harry’s.

“Yeah, probably.”

Immediately, James regretted saying anything as Harry separated form him and unwound his arms from round his neck. Harry propped the door open and gestured for James to go in ahead of him.

“Do you need me to show you the way to your office?” Harry said, closing the door behind them. James caught a glimmer of mischief in Harry’s eyes.

“That’s probably for the best,” James let a small smirk come on his face, “I don’t think I quite remember the route.”

Harry moved as though to take James’ hand but suddenly stopped as if frozen to the spot. His eyes were fixed on a door that was slowly opening onto the hallway. James turned to look as the door swung open to reveal Lord Hutchinson and another man with dark blonde hair, wearing a tacky blue and burgundy suit.

“Ah, Harry! Mr Nightingale!” Lord Hutchinson said on spotting the pair and advancing towards them, the other man in tow. Lord Hutchinson briefly embraced his son then offered his hand to James, who stiffly shook it. In the mere seconds that the handshake lasted, the other man had snuck his way to Harry’s side and now had his arm slung almost possessively around the younger man’s shoulder.

“This is the new lawyer I was telling you about,” Lord Hutchinson said to the stranger wrapping himself around a grimacing Harry. “Mr Nightingale, might I introduce you to Steven Hay, Esq. - Harry’s fiancè.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, it's getting to be a pretty busy time at uni with exams and shit so may be a bit of time between updates xx


	4. I'm no one's second choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James confronts Harry about his engagement.

“Why are you here, Harry?” James spat as Harry followed him into his pathetic office and shut the door firmly behind him. “Unless I’m much mistaken, you have a fiancè in need of your attention - or did I mishear things downstairs?” He’d been a damned fool to think - he didn’t even know what he’d thought. Harry was the Lord’s son, what else would James’ve been but some bit on the side?

“It’s not like that, James!” Harry pressed, forcing himself into James’ view even as the older man sat behind his desk and refused to look at him.

“You’re engaged - that’s all I need to know.” James pulled out a random selection of paperwork and pretended to peruse it as though he didn’t feel utterly humiliated.

“I don’t exactly have a choice here! I was only fourteen when they decided everything!”

“And are you fourteen now?” James quipped bitterly, though what he’d heard made a shiver run down his spine.

“No, but—”

“No buts. You’re engaged, Harry. If you didn’t want to be, you wouldn’t be.” James looked up to Harry sat on the desk looking down at him.

“My dad and Ste - Steven - have been planning this for years. It’s the only thing my dad expects of me and I can’t let him down. And Steven’s kids, they need this after what happened with their mum.”

“These reasons are all well and good, but I’m no one’s second choice. So, I suggest you get off my desk and leave me to my work.”

Harry slowly got off the desk and James tried to turn his attention back to the assortment of papers in front of him. This soon proved impossible, however, as he felt Harry’s hands brush his shoulders as the younger man stood behind him.

“If I had a choice, you’d be first.” Harry’s hands snaked their way down onto James’ chest as Harry lent down until his lips were beside James’ ear.

“You have a choice,” James said, attempting to ignore the fire coursing through him at Harry’s touch.

“Forget about the engagement.” Harry kissed James’ ear.

“That’ll be difficult as your fiancè is downstairs right this minute.”

“Ste is nothing to me. Just remember yesterday and how good we were together.”

That was considerably less difficult. James turned towards Harry and immediately their lips collided. And though he still bristled at the thought of Steven Hay, Esq. James couldn’t bring himself to pull away. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as the younger man moved himself between James and the desk.

James ran his fingers along the waistband of Harry’s trousers until he found the fastenings. Deftly, he undid them and took Harry’s long, hard member in his hand. Wrapping his long fingers around it, James leant forward and placed kiss after gentle kiss along his entire length. Harry’s fingers combed through James’ hair as he took it in his mouth - inch by inch. His green eyes looked up at Harry, watching as his breath quickened. James’ member stirred in his trousers as he felt Harry’s fingers pull at his hair in pleasure. He smiled as his tongue danced around Harry’s member, matching pace with Harry’s ever more rapid breathing, until the younger man froze and James felt his seed spill onto his tongue.

And like his pride when he took this job, he swallowed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz it's so short xx


End file.
